Candle in the wind
by slytherin-razorblade-princess
Summary: Draco has no right to be here, or does he, why would he be at anything involving Harry Potter. Needed to cure my writers block. Don't knock it though. HPDM implied. Review please. May do a prequel if wanted, or sister fic explaining things.


**A/N: I needed something to cure my writers block that kept A Gryffindor Robe on hold, I thought and thought then drove a bit the Poof! out came this. Read and Review, don't even care if you think it's crap, as I said I only wrote it to cure my writers block. Changed the word England's with Britain's though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot-line.**

"Harry Potter, was a good man. We've heard from his best friends, Ron and Hermione, how great he was whilst at Hogwarts. However, it was three years after he graduated that our Harry died, taking Lord Voldemort with him. Only I and one other know the location of where he lived in those three years. And now ending this celebration of our saviours life, I give you Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore stepped down from the podeium, ignoring people's angry mutterings as Draco made his way down the center aisle. How dare he be here, he has no right to be here. As he reached the front, they could see that he was holding a crying toddler, who had black hair and silvery eyes. After passing the child to Albus, he made his way up to the stage, dragging a hand along the side of the open casket on his way.

Skipping the stand completley, he conjured up a piano and sat down at it. As the melody struck through the air, a film projector came to life behind him.

A video of Harry enjoying the after party of his Hogwarts graduation with the Weasleys appeared as Draco began to sing.

_Good-bye Britain's Rose_

May you ever, Grow in our hearts

_You were the grace that placed itself_

_Where lives were torn apart._

The image flickered to Harry visiting Snape on his deathbed. People remembered all to clearly that when Severus Snape had been found a spy, he was tortured until near death and then left to die in the middle of the forbidden forest. Hagrid had found him and taken him straight to the infirmary, but there was nothing that Pomfrey could do. Harry had sat there, by his side until death, all the while thanking him, for what he had sacrificed without question.

_You called out to our country,_

_And you whispered to those in pain,_

_Now you belong to heaven,_

_And the stars spell out your name._

A game of quidditch was now being shown. It went on well onto the night and was the game in which Harry was scouted by many league teams. It was also the game that one Gryffindor the quidditch cup in Harry's final year. It was the last game of quidditch that he ever played.

_And it seems to me, you lived you life_

_Like a candle in the wind_

_Never fading with the sunset_

_When the rain set in_

A video of Harry dancing around in a distinctive muggle apartment in naught but his boxers and socks was now playing. People gasped as it followed him through the room, until he pulled a figure up to dance with him. The figure was Draco Malfoy.

_And your footsteps will always fall here._

_Along Britain's greenest hills._

_Your candle's burned out long before_

_Your legend ever will._

The scene flickered to a small bonding ceremony, officiated by Albus Dumbledore. The marriage-come boding ceremony, celebrated the joining of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The video went on to show them exchanging rings and then kissing.

_Loveliness we've lost. _

_These empty days, without your smile._

The clip switched to Harry and Draco, cuddling on a settee, talking softly and occasionally kissing. Their left hands were clasped together, almost hiding wedding rings. Both smiling, content with just being together.

_This torch we'll always carry_

_For our nation's golden child._

The clip swapped to show Harry sitting in a living room, trying to calm a bawling baby girl, whilst smoothing her black hair.

_And even though we try_

The truth brings us to tears

All our words cannot express

The joy you brought us through the years  


The clip now showed Harry and Draco stood outside a building, holding the same child. The words '_St. Mary's orphanage_' could be seen on the side of the building, and Harry and Draco were beaming. They were in eachothers arms, both hugging the child, giving it kisses on the forehead before pecking each-others lips.

_And it seems to me you lived your life_

Like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset

When the rain set in

And your footsteps will always fall here

Along Britain's greenest hills

Your candle's burned our long before

Your legend ever will.

As this chorus was being sung, the video showed clips of christmas' and birthdays.

_Goodbye Britain's rose_

May you ever grow in our hearts

You were the grace that placed itself

Where lives were torn apart.

Daily Prophet Headlines, now exclaimed how Harry had opened up shelters and orphanages for all of those who were being affected by the war.

_Goodbye Britains's rose_

From a country lost without your soul

Who'll miss the wings of your compassion

More than you'll ever know

The video now molded into a view of the womping willow, now strangley still, with millions of tribute towards Harry were lain out around it. People dried the tears that were running down their faces as the video cut out and Draco sang the last chorus.

_And it seems to me you lived your life_

Like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset

When the rain set in

And you footsteps will always fall here

Along England's greenest hills

Your candle's burned out long before

Your legend ever will.

Draco finished playing and retrieved his adopted daughter. He moved back over to the casket, bent down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead one last time.

"Say good-bye to papa, angel" The little girl kissed her papa's forehead before giving him a solid poke.

"Papa, wake-up. Daddy make Papa wake up. Why won't he wake up?" The girl cried. Draco wiped his tears away with his left hand, his wedding ring still clearly visible. His heart broke with every step away from the casket. The cries of a little girl could be heard as Harry Potter was laid to rest, next to the graves of James and Lilly Potter.

**Sooooo, what did ya think? Review please.**_  
_


End file.
